


Strudelcest

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mmmm, it's well written i swear, mm strudelcest, this is just so my gf will write me something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alpha dave and dirk do hte thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strudelcest

Your molars grind against each other to drown out a squeak at being pushed against the hot AC unit. Jesus fuck it has been so long since that happened, you forgot how blistering hot the texas sun can make metal get... Fuck.

Dave, who hasn't seen you in months, is there. His are the hands tight in your shirt collar, his are the intense scarlet eyes boring into you, his are the dry lips with the tongue flicking out that you watch with near desperation, his are the lips that are pushing against yours roughly, making you want more. Everything's hot and it feels gross and you just want a shower, but at the same time it's _Dave_ and who the fuck are you to say no to your little bro?

You know it's kind of weird, the relationship between you two, but as long as it works...? Whatever, you don't want to think about anything but the way his lips feel against yours right now more than make up for any weirdness you might have otherwise considered.

The kiss is angry, the kiss is sweet, the kiss makes you feel weak- well, maybe that's just an aftereffect of losing a strife against someone a mere three years younger than you. You lose strifes against Roxy all the time though, and those don't make you feel as if you're going to drop to your knees... It's probably Dave then.

Oh yeah. Dave. He is biting your lower lip impatiently, wanting more. Wanting more of you. Wanting his prize.

You are obliged to accept, mouth parting and it's but a blink before he takes it.

You can't think. You're not sure you want to.

Tongues twining, teeth gnashing, lips being bitten. Everything is as hazy as the july heat that causes mirages around the city.

His hands go down to palm your crotch and you can't help but whimper, your back arching. Fuck, you can't believe you just whimpered- even if it is Dave, you hardly ever do that.

He pushes you back against the AC unit, and you bite your tongue. Copper slips out, and Dave pulls back. He's panting with you, and you can see the lust and delight in his eyes. He loves winning, and you love when he wins.

If it ends like this, who wouldn't?

His hand finds yours, and drags you forward. Knees weak, you stumble as you follow him. The stairs are difficult, especially since the darkness shocks you, blinds you. By the time your eyes adjust, Dave has you in front of his old bed, and is pushing you down.

The bedsheets feel ice-cold against your burnt, sore back, and your pants feel too tight. You want a shower, but know that won't come for a long time. Not with the way Dave is looking down at you, breathing hard and weak on his bed. It reminds you of when he was fifteen, and you eighteen, and the position was reversed- at his insistence. Then you felt sick, now you just feel apprehension at the idea of anything being put into your ass because, let's face it, it's the heat of the moment. He might do something stupid like fuck you without lube, or- god forbid- a condom.

But the god you no longer pray to must be smiling down upon you, and he reaches into his bedside table and grabs not only those items, but a pair of handcuffs as well! Oh joy.

Your breath hitches when the handcuffs are in place, and the weight of them is... new. Fucking in cuffs isn't, but you being the one wearing them? Totally different. 

Now restrained, your fingers wrap around the metal bars of the headboard to dig into your palms as he-finally- removes your slacks and boxers. Dear god that feels fucking good- and the way he palms you is even better

Then he is shedding his own clothing, tossing them around the room as if they are cheap rags, not components of a thousand dollar suit. You wince when something cashmere hits the ceiling fan.

But suddenly you couldn't give two shits about cashmere OR ceiling fans because two slicked up fingers are working your ass and ho ho holy fuck that felt so wierd but-

"FUCK" you groan, nails digging in again. Some certain little shit is remembering his ninth grade biology class and rubbing against the swollen gland of your prostate. Your hips buck, toes curl, and Dave accepts a second win.

You hardly notice when the third finger slips in, all of them just kind of... Massaging kind of. Dave is panting, and if you strain your neck you can see how erect he is. Damn kid, you really grew.

You aren't sure how, but it's still too soon when Dave is kneeling between your spread legs, the head of his cock teasing your ass. Every time he pushes in a little your stomach clenches up and you prepare yourself to be fucjed like you haven't been fucked in a long time, but the he eases back out, just resumes teasing. Dave has a secret smirk, and it just gets less and less secret with every whimper he elicits.

You are inbetween breaths when he just slams inside, a going your hips up. You hiss but it's also a moan and a sob and he is pulling out again before going back in and

The way this feels is ungodly, as if this is the reason why homosexuality is a sin- if anything is this great, surely it is in the hand of the man downstairs.

Not Rick Miller, the other man downstairs

Dave changes the angle and- oh jesus fuck you just cried out and the look you are being given is intoxicating and and

You scream as you come.

~

The next morning you wake up sore, satisfied, and in dire need of a shower. What you find instead is your younger brother with the gift of orange soda and toaster strudels... You swear there is a joke in there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> My reward for this smut fic is GHB/mayor smut involving scars. I am the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
